sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Kojo Wembley
| cityofbirth = Harbour View | countryofbirth = Jamaica | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = New Castle | clubnumber = 18 | youthyears = 2006-2010 | youthclubs = Harbour View | years = 2010-2013 2013-2016 2016- | clubs = Harbour View PSC Pirates New Castle | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = Jamaica (U20) | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Courtney Joseph "Kojo" Wembley (born March 23, 1993) is a Jamaican footballer who plays in St. Gregory as a midfielder for New Castle. Wembley was born in Harbour View, a community on the outskirts of Kingston. He was named after the cricketer Courtney Walsh but nicknamed "Kojo" by family and friends. He played both cricket and football as a child. Club career Harbour View Wembley made his first-team debut for his hometown club, Harbour View F.C., late in the 2009-10 season as a 17 year old. Harbour View won the National Premier League title that season. Port St. Christopher Pirates In the summer of 2013, Wembley agreed to a two-year deal with Port St. Christopher Pirates of the SGFA. He appeared in 21 matches during the 2013-14 League B campaign and helped Pirates to reach the final of the SGFA Cup, where they were eliminated after a 2-1 loss to FC Chapman. On January 16, 2016, Wembley appeared as a substitute for Pirates against Winston Beach and assisted on Desmond Coleman's second goal of the game. However, Wembley suffered an ankle sprain just minutes later and was substituted off for Michael Wakeman, who would go on to score the winning goal as Pirates prevailed 3-2 for their first-ever League A win. Later diagnosis estimated Wembley's injury would keep him out of the lineup for approximately one month. New Castle Although Wembley had a year remaining on his contract at Pirates, their relegation meant other League A clubs were rumored to be negotiating for his services. On July 5, 2016, he was acquired by New Castle for a transfer fee of $US400,000. Wembley made his debut for New Castle on October 16, 2016, coming on as a late substitute in a 3-0 win at Forest United. He recorded his first assist on January 16, 2017, setting up Gabriel DeJesús' goal in a 3-2 defeat at Rivergate. He picked up two more assists and scored one goal in 2016-17: the opening goal of a 2-0 home win over Manorham on May 5. Wembley's first appearance of 2017-18 came in the season opening derby against Bonneville United, as he came on at half-time to replace Mark Veneziano; New Castle were defeated 2-0. He scored twice in 2017-18: in a 2-1 defeat at Wanderers on December 3, 2017, and in the season finale at Rangers, a 2-2 draw. New Castle agreed to extend Wembley's contract for another two years at the end of the 2017-18 season. Category:Player pages Category:New Castle F.C. players Category:Port St. Christopher Pirates F.C. players Category:People from Jamaica